


Unbreakable Bond

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst about drowning, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: A relaxing day at the lake with all your friends turns into something much more than you bargained for.





	Unbreakable Bond

One of the benefits of having Chris Evans as your best friend is that whenever he goes somewhere for a convention, interview, or just on a vacation, he brings you. You two have been best friends since the first grade ever since Tyler Romp stole your apple juice fight from your hand. Chris came over with a mean face and pushed him down. Granted, it cost him recess, but it was worth it.

There was this special bond you two shard that no one else would be able to have. In middle school, everyone was teasing him because he’d never kissed a girl while at a slumber party with one of his friends. The next day, he came over to your house where you planted one right on his lips. It was also your first kiss, but you were glad to have shared it with him.

In high school, he dated many girls, but he never forgot about you. Once a week, the two of you would go do best friend stuff despite his girlfriend’s hating you when they realized they wouldn’t have what you two had. When Brandon Johnson asked you out, you were so excited that the quarterback wanted you. He and Chris were friends, and he knew the real reason why he did. When Brandon broke up with you, Chris was there to fix that broken heart.

In college, Chris was studying to be an actor, and when he got his first gig, you knew he had to leave. It was painful to watch him go, but you never lost contact. Chris was your best friend, and he will always be that. At least as friends, you knew he would always be there for him.

It happened right after you two shared your first kiss that you knew you wanted to be with him. There was no other man that even came close to being as good as him. Even as an adult in your thirties, you and Chris never lost that bond. There was a time where the two of you wanted to live together because there wasn’t a moment you two weren’t together. 5 years later, and you two have never been happier. But that’s all he’ll ever see you as, a best friend.

He had taken you on many trips before, but he has never taken you to Hawaii. He and the rest of the Infinity War cast wanted to go somewhere to celebrate the success of the movie, and Hemsworth picked Hawaii. Most of everyone was here, even the Russo brothers made an appearance for a few days before they had to go back to work. While this was all fun and games, you and Evans always had time for each other.

The rest of the cast could see just how perfect the two of you were, but neither you or Chris would admit your feelings for one another. Maybe one day, but right now, you were focused on night dying of fright. Hiddleston and Hemsworth thought it would be a great trip to go hiking for a few hours before hanging out at a huge waterfall with a big enough lake attached to it to have some fun. Everyone including Scarlet, who hated heights, jumped off the cliff next to the waterfall. Everyone but you.

Standing on the big rock, you looked down to see everyone blow cheering you on. Being this high up, you started to feel dizzy, but you knew that you had to jump. Your heart began pumping louder and louder, you were afraid the beat would shake the ground you were on.

“You can do it!” Hemsworth yelled.

“If I can do it, you can!” Scarlet added. Evans waited for you to jump, but when he saw the look in your eyes, he knew you needed help.

“I’m going to see if she’s alright,” he said before swimming to the edge. Taking the quickest way up, he met you on top to see you shaking like a leaf. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I can’t do it,” you panicked as you backed away. “It’s so high. I’m feeling dizzy.”

“Hey, look at me,” he said as he grabbed your shoulders. Looking into his eyes, you started to calm down. “I’m right here. Would I ever put you in danger?”

“No,” you sounded like a small child.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. The lake is deep enough where you can’t hurt yourself, and it’s big enough where you won’t jump on anyone. I’m not going to force you to do it, I’m just saying it’s perfectly safe.”

“Will you do it with me?” you asked, grabbing his hand.

“Of course, I will,” he chuckled before walking to the edge with you. “She’s gonna do it!” Everyone started cheering you on like the supportive bunch they were. Squeezing Chris’ hand, you took a deep breath before nodding. He started counting down, and when he reached one, the both of you jumped off at the same time. Screaming from excitement, you landed in the water with a big splash.

Because you were a little heavier than most girls, you sank deeper which meant you had to swim more to get to the surface. Not realizing just how deep this was, you began panicking when you couldn’t breathe. Using your legs and arms, you pushed to get to the surface, but it seemed so far away. Opening your mouth, you were about to let in a gulp of water when you felt a familiar set of hands grab you. Chris was able to pull you to the surface, and when you could, you took in a deep breath before opening your eyes. No one seemed to notice just how much you were panicking which is why none of them held concern.

“You did it!” Hiddleston smiled with a clap.

“Yeah,” you coughed.

“You okay?” Evans asked with a worried look.

“I’m fine. You’re here so I’m fine,” you said as you clung to him. He smiled as you both swam to the edge, hauling yourself up onto a rock.

“When we get back, I need to talk to you, okay?” he whispered to you so that none other could hear.

“Okay. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just want to tell you something,” he smiled before standing on the rock. “Alright, why don’t we head back because I am starving.” Everyone cheered for that notion and started to pack up their things. All that was on your mind was the fact that you almost drowned, and that Chris wanted to talk to you. What does he want to say?


End file.
